Inuyasha: A New Beginning
by Storyteller35
Summary: Little is known about what exactly happened in the three years that Inuyasha and Kagome was separated after the final battle with Naraku. What did Inuyasha do in those three year? Did he ever think Kagome could come back? And could someone new have entered his life. Find out now in Inuyasha: A New Beginning
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA THAT CREDIT IS GIVEN TO RUDIMIKO TAKAHASHI AS WELL AS VIZ MEDIA FOR CREATING THE ANIME!_

_This story is solely based on what I believed happened in the three years between when the well closed and when Kagome returned, as well as what happened after she returned. From what I know none of this is canon. Please Enjoy __J_

Chapter 1

It was finally over.

Naraku was finally dead, the shikon jewel was destroyed and the well was closed.

_And she's gone…_

The thought rang through Inuyasha's head like the strong sound of a funeral bell. Just minutes ago Kagome had been by his side, and now she was gone. A flash of light had shot up from the well and seemed to swallow him up, and now he was here, standing in front of the well. He had already tried jumping through twice, but to no avail. It was closed, and she was back in the world that she belonged in.

His heart felt heavy in his chest, broken into a thousand pieces. He slowly sank to the ground, sitting in his normal cross-legged position, his back pressed against the hard wood of the well. He took deep breathes, but they were ragged and painful. Thoughts raced through his mind, all of the things he should have said while he had the chance, all of the things he should have done. In all this time they had only kissed twice, and oh how he wished he could have done it more. How desperately he wished that he could hold her now. The life that they could have had together, it was gone. All of what he thought would be his life, now it was gone.

He sat by the well for four days. Sango had tried to bring him meals, but he refused to eat. When it rained, Miroku went out with an old umbrella that Kagome had left and sat with him with it over both their heads so that he didn't get sick. On the fifth day, Miroku went to him, and whacked him hard with the end of his staff.

Inuyasha held his head in pain and exclaimed, "What the hell was that for Miroku?!"

"Is this what you would want Kagome to come back to?" Miroku asked angrily. This shocked Inuyasha

"W-What?"

"If Kagome were to come back, is this how you would want her to see you?"

Inuyasha looked away and growled, "What does it matter, she's never coming back"

"You truly are an idiot aren't you" Inuyasha glared at him; Miroku slowly sat down next to Inuyasha; putting down his staff and tucking his hands beneath his sleeves.

"Look, Kagome came to us under magical circumstances, who's to say she won't return to us in the same fashion. Her spiritual powers are very strong, and maybe in time she will be strong enough to reopen the well" He looked at Inuyasha with a firm look, "In the case that she is able to make it back, is this how you want her to find you? For at this rate you will waste away to nothing by the time she gets here, and even if you didn't, what would you do once she got here? Take her away and run into the woods and have her in a field somewhere?"

Inuyasha blushed deeply at the thought, but shook it out of his head.

Miroku sighed, "If she comes back, she's going to want to settle down, start a family, and have a safe place to live. Could you provide that for her right now?"

Miroku's words almost sent him into a day dream. He couldn't help but imagine it. One day, Kagome springing forth from the well, him taking her back to a house that he had built, strong and sturdy, and holding her close, telling her everything he always wanted to tell her, and even maybe, getting married. He shook the thoughts out of his head and got up.

"You make it sound like she could be back tomorrow, you're the idiot, not me" Inuyasha said, and ran off deep into the woods

Miroku let out a large sigh; he had hoped that this might get through to his friend, for he and Sango were really starting to get worried. He got up, the thought of his wife reminded him that he had to get back. The headman had wanted to meet with him and Sango about something, and then he hoped they could find a quiet spot to "celebrate" the end of all the chaos. A grin grew on his face just thinking about it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again, here is the second chapter. I understand it's a bit slow in the beginning, but it gets better I promise. I will try to update once a week if possible, just understand I am a nursing student, so that should speak for itself. Also, I'm really focusing on Inuyasha's personality and the change he must go through before Kagome comes back. So please enjoy :D _

Kaede looked up at the blue sky, following a few of the clouds that had floated by. It had now been a week since Inuyasha had ran off from the well, and she was beginning to worry. When he had been in his depression, she had gone to peek at him through the trees. She caught him gazing into the well; a solemn, empty stare held his face as he stared into the void. She had always wondered what he had been thinking about, whether it was memories that held his gaze or whether he was cursing every mistake he had ever made, or even if he was silently praying to the gods in order to figure out why things had ended up this way. Though she knew one day that Kagome would have to leave this world, she had always hoped that they would at least be able to tell each other their feelings that they had, and maybe even act on those feelings such as Miroku and Sango had.

Sango and Miroku were already planning their wedding; so far they wanted to have it right before the first snow hit. The headman of the village had even talked to them about them staying and living in the village. The villagers were more than happy to help them build a house on any land that was available. When the couple had even tried to refuse, the head man said that it no trouble and was the only thing that they could do in order to show their gratitude for all that they had done to keep this village safe.

Miroku had asked that if he and Sango had promised to stay, if he would be allowed to start construction on a shrine on the hill, by where she live, as a means to praise Buddha for all good fortune they had for being able to defeat Naraku. The villagers were absolutely thrilled at the idea, and all offered their help as well. He had also wanted to speak with the headman about possibly building a house for Inuyasha, but knew that may not go over so well will the villagers. Though Inuyasha had protected their village many times, many still believed that there was evil that still resided in him. Some of the older villagers still saw him as the half-breed that attacked the village in order to get the shikon jewel, and had killed her sister in the process.

Kaede let out a deep sigh. She had never thought in a million years she would ever care for Inuyasha herself. Though it had only been a few years, she had grown quite used to the half demon, and even began caring for him almost like a son. It broke her heart to see him sitting at the well like that, not moving an inch for days, refusing food and water. She was a bit afraid that that was where they were going to need to lay his head stone. However, Miroku told her what he had said to him, and though it was extremely unlikely Kagome could ever come back, there still was that possibility. She remembered back when Monomorru was trying to steal the souls of this land, and how the well had been blocked by the tree that the Tree of Ages had created. She never fully believed Inuyasha when he had said that he had been able to speak to Kagome through the Sacred Tree, but when she saw Kagome crawl out from the blast that her arrow had created; she had no doubt in her mind that their feelings for each other was something that reached far beyond the realm of time. Something was bound to happen, she didn't quite know when, but she knew in time that something would happen to where they were back where they belonged, in one another's arms.

Miroku sat by the river, meditating. The river's soothing flow helped to calm him, and allowed him to focus. With all the years of fighting, chaos and doubt, it was rare that he was able to focus like this. Release his soul into the flow of the universe around him and be at peace. Though he knew that not all the troubles of the world were over, his heart had never felt more at peace then it did right now. He knew, for right now there was no more fighting, he had the love of his life by his side, promising him everything. He no longer had to worry about passing on the curse to his child, or even dying before he got the chance; things were finally the way they should be

Well, until a bag of coins came through the air and knocked him out.

When he finally came too, Inuyasha was standing in front of him, the offending bag rested in front of him. It was rather large, and he rubbed his head; honestly surprised it hadn't split his skull in two; it just left a rather large bump.

"W-What's this?" he asked, opening the bag. It was nearly filled to the top with coins. He ran his fingers through the money. Simply by the looks of it this was much more than he had made back in his con days.

"That's your half. I figured if I was going to ask you a favor then I might as well have something in it for you" Inuyasha said, shrugging his shoulders slightly

His eyes grew wide, _T-This is just half?!_ He thought, and looked at Inuyasha shocked.

"W-What's the favor?" he asked kind of scared now. He expected something that would likely kill him.

"I've been going around slaying demons around the area for a small fee, and some of the villagers a ways away from here told me that the news of Naraku's defeat may not have reached the villages up north yet, and so if I want any work up there I should have a human with me, that way people don't get the wrong idea"

And he would be right.

"S-So, wait a minute you made this much in five days just by slaying demons in the villages in this area" he stood abruptly, which turned out not to be a good idea since his legs had gone numb from meditating for so long, and he fell back almost into the river

"Well that and other odd jobs people needed done; plowing fields, fixing roofs and fences, cut down trees for fire wood, just stuff like that"

"And you need me so people up north aren't afraid of you?" He blinked once, and Inuyasha nodded.

"Look if you don't want to do it you don't have to, but if you don't want to then give the-" he lunged forward for the bag, but Miroku was too quick; he pushed him down to where no he was now on the ground. Inuyasha turned and faced Miroku.

"I will accompany you in your journey under one condition"

"What?"

"You don't throw my half at my head anymore"

**_Please Rate and Review, Especially Review, I love to read them. Please critique as needed_**


	3. Chapter 3

When Inuyasha and Miroku told everyone that they were leaving for job searching, Sango also got on board.

"If I'm able to, I'm going to do what I can to help" she stated clearly. Inuyasha grumbled slightly.

"Fine, but since you two are getting hitched you get half of his half alright" he said, to which both Sango and Miroku nodded. When Miroku had come home that night, he had showed Sango the money and even she was shocked. In her time working as a demon slayer, she couldn't even make that in one week, and she had whole villages contributing to pay her.

While they were on their journey, Inuyasha began to notice that it might have not been the best idea to let Sango come along. Those two almost always had their hands on each other, holding hands or cuddling around the camp fire when he went to get fire wood, or even sneaking off into the woods for some "alone time". He had to admit he was getting a little sick of it. He honestly didn't care if that's what they wanted to do; he just wanted to be warned so he could get away from it. Finally, one night while Sango was asleep, he approached Miroku.

"Hey Miroku, we need to talk" he said, Miroku was a bit surprised, "Follow me"

Miroku followed him to a small clearing nearby to their camp, close enough they could still see it, but far enough away so that Sango couldn't hear if she did wake up.

"Look, I don't give a rat's ass if you and Sango are well, in that 'honeymoon stage' or whatever you want to call it, just… uh…" Inuyasha started, looking down at the ground for a second

"Yes?" Miroku asked questionably, he could tell Inuyasha was clearly uncomfortable with the situation, he and Sango had talked about it once or twice, and they really had been trying to keep the touching to a minimum for Inuyasha's sake, but at the same time they knew that he could see it. They would hear abrupt shaking in the leaves in the trees while they were cuddling, and see flashes of red making their way as far from the camp as possible.

"Could… could you warn me at least? I mean I have no trouble leaving you guys alone if that's what you want, I'm sure I can find a tree to hang out in somewhere or something, just a little heads up would work" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, trying his best not to look at him.

This shocked him to no end. Inuyasha is clearly uncomfortable and yet all he is asking for is a little warning, and even saying that he was perfectly willing to leave them alone. He was even starting to wonder if this was even still his best friend. Along their journey through the villages, Inuyasha had been nothing besides helpful and kind to everyone, except the demons. There were even a few times that the family couldn't pay for the help that they had provided, and Inuyasha just let it go, saying it wasn't a big deal anyway. Even a few times, while they were sitting down discussing the services with a family, the younger kids would begin to climb all over him and he wouldn't even flinch, most the time he would simply ignore them; it did however, get him much praise from the parents, and usually got him a bit more money.

"Well" Inuyasha finally asked, looking into Miroku's shocked eyes with a slight blush coating his cheeks. Miroku rested his staff against his shoulder and reached underneath his robes for a sutra

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend" Miroku asked, Inuyasha growled and rolled his eyes, and Miroku chuckled slightly, "Of course, you have my word I will warn you before anything between Sango and I occurs" Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief, "But I have to ask, does it make you just uncomfortable, or does it…" he really didn't want to finish that.

Inuyasha looked away and up to the sky, he couldn't lie, watching Miroku and Sango made him extremely jealous. He knew that if Kagome were here, they would be the exact same way. Going off each night to watch the sunset, sneaking around so they weren't disturbed; heck, what he wouldn't give to kiss her again. That last kiss in the meido, which was unlike any kiss he had ever had in his life; maybe it was the excitement of finally finding her, but all he knew now was that to have another kiss like that would be a miracle.

"She's safe where she is now" He whispered, that was the only reason he could think of why he would ever want her there.

"Is that all?" Miroku asked, and he looked down

"In that world, she has her family, and other friends, people who love her and care for her as much as I do. They need her more than I do now and I shouldn't want to take her away from them" He looked back up to the sky, "When she is ready, I can only hope she will return"

"Yes indeed"

Inuyasha started walking back towards camp, "We better get back, we need to get a pretty early start tomorrow if we want to get to the next village before daylight runs out"

Miroku nodded and followed, and looked up at the sky. He hoped that in Kagome's world, that she could see the same sky as they did, and that maybe that would provide enough of a connection between her and Inuyasha to satisfy them both, at least for now.

**_Please Rate and Review_**


End file.
